Galactic Republic
The Galactic Republic (also simply known as the Republic) was the name of the interplanetary State used in the fictional Star Wars universe prior to the establishment of the Galactic Empire. The form of this government, ruled by the Senate, was introduced in the Prequel Trilogy. By the time of the original Star Wars trilogy, it is referred to as the Old Republic. It was a democratic, though eventually ineffectual, constitutional republic tied up in layers of bureaucracy. The Republic, as it was commonly known, was a republican government that was able to sustain itself for over twenty-five thousand years. Government and politics The Galactic Senate was led by a democratically elected Supreme Chancellor that held the ability to call for special sessions of congress, but could just as easily be removed as voted into office through a Vote of No Confidence from the various senators that served under them. Supporting the Supreme Chancellor was the Vice Chair, who would help set the agenda for the senate and call for votes on varying pieces legislation. Senators would represent varying worlds or sectors across the galaxy, while Senior Representatives could voice the opinions of a minority population or political party of an already represented planet. Despite this position, the Representative could not actively vote on or introduce new legislation, but could perform these duties if the instated senator was on a leave of absence or otherwise unavailable. Members of varying corporations, guilds, federations, and businesses received representation in the Senate, with members of the Trade Federation and others exploiting this position for monetary gain, and causing dissatisfied systems to view the Senate as corrupt. Galactic Senate The Galactic Senate also known as the Republic Senate, the Senate, or the Old Senate, was the governing body of the Galactic Republic. It consisted of hundreds of senators who represented the many worlds of the galaxy, and was led by a Supreme Chancellor that was elected by and from the representatives. Its primary concern was mediating disputes between varying worlds and dictating the laws and regulations necessary to maintain the Republic. History The Galactic Senate was a place where all the Republic's elected and appointed senators and representatives from the farthest reaches of the galaxy would discuss major problems and come to decisions. The Galactic Constitution invested the Senate with the power to regulate trade, maintain maps of the galaxy's hyperspace routes, and to maintain the Republic's military. The terrorist organization known as The Flail attempted to overthrow the Senate in 33 BBY, accusing it of corruption; but Supreme Commander Finis Valorum's forces disbanded The Flail. Before the start of the Clone Wars, the Senate suffered a shutdown, with corporations controlling it. The majority of the senators around the time of the Invasion of Naboo became corrupt, changing their affiliations based on their own interests. Eventually, through a series of various organizational reforms in response to the Separatist threat, the charismatic Palpatine took control of the Senate. During the Clone Wars, Sate Pestage was in charge of the Senate's executive agenda. by the end of the Clone Wars, the Galactic Senate was disbanded by the rise of the Galactic Empire. Military Forces Republic Army The Republic Army was the branch of the Galactic Republic's Defense Force that served as the ground military of the Galactic Republic, until the rise of Galactic Empire. Republic Navy The Republic Navy, also known as the Republic fleet, was the naval branch of the Republic's military forces, until the rise of Galactic Empire. History For thousands of years since the formation of Galactic Republic, the Republic Army have always protected the Republic from from dangerous threats; particularly in times of war, members of the Jedi Order have been known to become part of the Republic Army being given the ranks of Jedi General, Jedi Admiral and Jedi Commander, the Jedi Order only get involved in conflicts; if it was absolutely necessary. By the events of Attack of the Clones, the Republic had no standing armed forces, though the debate about the reinstatement of an army and navy had been ongoing for decades. The only military forces were the Jedi, as the Republic's military power had diminished to the point where they will vulnerable to an invasive, by the Separatist Alliance, unknown to the Republic and the Separatists, Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas a member of the Jedi High Council had secretly ordered the creation of a Clone Army, without the knowledge or approval of his comrades. The Clone Army became part the Republic, the First Battle of Geonosis was the start of the Clone Wars that would last for three long years. By the end of the Clone Wars, the Republic Army was disbanded by the rise of the Galactic Empire, most members the Republic Army as well as the Clone Army, became part of Galactic Empire's Imperial Army. Gallery Flag_of_the_Galactic_Republic.svg.png|Flag of the Galactic Republic Galactic_senate.svg.png|Galactic Senate's Coat of Arms. Category:Star Wars Category:Politicians Category:Character groups Category:Neutral Characters Category:Star Wars characters Category:Galactic Republic Characters Category:Heroes Category:Armies Category:Councils Category:Live-Action Characters Category:TV Animation Characters